Disappear
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Orihime dan Rukia membantu Ichigo untuk mendekati Shinigami yang selama ini selalu diingatnya. Apakah usaha mereka akan berhasil? IchiHina. Mind to RnR, minna-san?


A/N: IchiHina/IchiMomo!

Setelah membaca Fic buatan Shiori-san (Gomen nama Shiori-san Mitsu bawa-bawa. Padahal Shiori-san enggak kenal Mitsu =_=), Mitsu seketika langsung suka dengan Pair ini! XD

Karena Mitsu masih agak-agak awal di sini, jadi Mitsu mohon para Senpai koreksi apakah cara pengetikan Mitsu ada yang salah

Dan juga di sini Mitsu mencoba gaya bahasa yang agak sedikit berbeda dari Fic yang dulu~

Tapi mungkin enggak terlalu berbeda ya *Plaaaak*

Mitsu lihat di FBI, Fic IchiHina jarang ada yang buat two-shoot. Terlebih lagi Mitsu bingung mau dilanjutkan kayak mana. Jadi Mitsu buat two-shoot aja deh *Dihajar*

Silakan dibaca dan Mitsu mohon Review nya ^_^

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Disappear © Kurosaki Mitsuki

Warning: Normal POV, OOC, Maybe Typos, Semi-Canon, Crack pair, alur kecepatan

* * *

Di halaman belakang sekolah, tampak seorang gadis yang rambutnya berwarna _orange_ dan bermata kelabu sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah bertekad bulat dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dia pun mengucapkan sesuatu.

"A… aku menyukaimu, Kurosaki-_kun_!" teriak sang gadis, Inoue Orihime pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Sang pemuda tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Pemuda yang warna rambutnya hampir sama dengan si gadis dan warna matanya coklat seperti musim gugur itu, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terimakasih Inoue. Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi maaf…" pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kurosaki Ichigo itu menghela nafas sebentar. "Aku tidak dapat menerimanya," jawaban yang sudah diduga Orihime sebelumnya.

Orihime pun tersenyum. "Sesuai dugaanku," ujarnya.

"Tapi, aku betul-betul senang mendengarnya. Betul! Tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah diucapkan. Aku mengerti kok," Orihime menyela perkataan Ichigo. "Aku tahu Kurosaki-_kun_ menyukai Kuchiki-_san_."

Perkataan itu membuat Ichigo menaikkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kurosaki-_kun_ menyukai Kuchiki-_san_ 'kan," Orihime mengulang perkataannya.

"Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Eeh? Tapi bukankah selama ini kalian berdua sangatlah akrab. Kurosaki-_kun_ juga bilang berkat Kuchiki-_san_ 'lah hujan yang berada di hatimu bisa berhenti."

"Itu karena aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Itu saja kok. Tidak lebih."

"Hah?" kali ini Orihime yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi selama ini aku sudah salah sangka…" wajah Orihime memerah, malu.

Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya. Dia mengelus puncak kepala Orihime.

"Ka… kalau begitu… siapa orang yang Kurosaki-_kun_ sukai?" tanya Orihime berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Ichigo pun berhenti mengelus kepala Orihime. Dia menatap langit lalu tersenyum. "_Shinigami_ yang bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya," jawab Ichigo.

"_Shinigami_?" Orihime mengulang salah satu kata dari kalimat Ichigo yang dia tidak mengerti.

"Iya. Waktu aku sedang di _Soul Society_ saat Aizen berkhianat, aku tidak sengaja melewati divisi 4 karena tersesat. Tak sengaja aku melihatnya. Di antara semua sosok di ruangan serba putih itu, entah kenapa dirinya 'lah yang paling menarik perhatianku," Ichigo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan bersandar di salah satu pohon di dekat tempat mereka berdiri.

Orihime hanya diam mendengarkan sambil terus menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Saat itu dia sedang tertidur di sebuah ranjang yang juga berwarna putih dengan beberapa selang melekat di tubuhnya. Dia seperti…" Ichigo menghentikan ucapannya.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup, membuat rambut Ichigo dan Orihime sedikit tertiup angin.

"…putri tidur," lanjut Ichigo.

Orihime terdiam.

"Ke… kenapa aku jadi menceritakannya," wajah Ichigo sedikit memerah.

"Itu manis sekali, Kurosaki-_kun_," Orihime memegang kedua tangan Ichigo. "Aku pasti akan membantumu!" seru Orihime bersemangat.

"Membantu?" Ichigo tampak tak mengerti.

"Iya!" Orihime mengangguk. "Kita tinggal tanya ke Kuchiki-_san_ siapa _Shinigami_ itu."

"Tapi aku tidak berharap sampa-" sebelum Ichigo sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia sudah keburu ditarik Orihime.

"Kita mau ke mana sekarang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja ke rumah Kurosaki-_kun_. Saat ini Kuchiki-_san_ pasti ada di sana."

"Yah…" Ichigo pun pasrah. Mereka berdua terus berlari dan menuju rumah Ichigo.

Sampai di depan rumah Ichigo, Ichigo membuka pintu depan dan mempersilakan Orihime masuk.

"Aku pulang," ujar Ichigo.

"Selamat datang, _Onii-chan_. Aah, ada Orihime-_chan_ juga," Yuzu –yang memakai celemek berlari menyambut mereka.

"Permisi," Orihime membungkukkan badannya.

Yuzu ikut membungkukkan badannya. "Silakan masuk."

"Hai, Karin-_chan_," ujar Orihime saat melihat Karin sedang bersantai di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Hai," ujar Karin cuek tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari siaran bola kesukaannya.

"A… a… a…" Isshin tak dapat berkata-kata saat melihat Orihime.

"Permisi, Isshin-_san_," Orihime membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Kamarku ada di lantai dua. Kamu ke sana saja dulu," Ichigo menunjuk tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua.

"Baik," Orihime pun menuju ke kamar Ichigo.

Saat Orihime sudah pergi, Isshin langsung berlari ke arah Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Kamu sudah besar sekarang ya, nak! Aku bangga padamu! Kamu sampai bisa merayu Orihime-_chan_ untuk datang ke rumah, bahkan sampai ke kamarmu!" teriak Ishhin membuat dahi Ichigo berkedut kesal.

BUAGH!

Isshin terlempar dan kepalanya sukses 'mencium' dinding.

"Berisik! Dasar _Baka Oyaajii_!" teriak Ichigo kesal.

Isshin berlari menuju poster ukuran jumbo yang bergambar Masaki. "Masaki! Ichigo sudah besar! Dia sudah berani mengajak perempuan masuk ke dalam kamarnya! Bahkan perempuan itu sangat cantik! Dengan dadanya yang besa-"

DUAGH!

"Jangan hentai, Oyajii!" teriak Ichigo.

"Masaki! Ichigo berani memukulku! Dia memukul aku! Dia sudah besar dan mulai menjadi anak yang naka-"

BAGH! BUGH!

Satu pukulan terkena telak lagi di kepala Isshin. Oh, tidak. Bukan satu. Kali ini dua.

"Berisik. Aku tidak bisa menonton dengan tenang," ujar Karin lalu kembali duduk di sofanya.

"Tidak! Kali ini bahkan Karin juga ikut kejam padaku! Masakiiiiiii!" Isshin kembali menangis bagaikan anak kecil di depan poster jumbo Masaki.

"Cih," Karin hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

Ichigo pun menghela nafas dan pergi ke kamarnya.

~(^_^)~

"_Shinigami_?" tanya ulang Rukia setelah mereka berdua –Ichigo dan Orihime- menceritakannya. Sebenarnya sih cuma Orihime yang bercerita. Ichigo tidak terlalu peduli dan dia malah sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Iya," ujar Orihime.

"Hmm…" Rukia melirik ke arah Ichigo yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan tugas.

"Ngapain kamu lihat-lihat?" tanya Ichigo risih.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku kaget kamu bisa menyukai perempuan. Kupikir kamu itu _gay_," Rukia menyeringai.

"Enak saja!" seru Ichigo kesal sambil memukul mejanya dan berdiri.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Anak kecil yang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta pertama," ejek Rukia lagi.

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Ichigo. Dia pun kembali duduk.

"Dari ciri-ciri yang kalian katakan, kurasa itu adalah Hinamori Momo, _fukutaichou_ divisi 5," ujar Rukia.

"Hinamori Momo?" tanya Ichigo dan Orihime bersamaan.

"Iya. Kalian tahu Hitsugaya-_taichou_ 'kan?" pertanyaan yang mungkin lebih mirip dengan perkataan dilontarkan Rukia. "Hinamori-_fukutaichou_ adalah teman masa kecil Hitsugaya-_taichou_."

Ichigo mengelus dagunya dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Saat itu dia ditusuk oleh Aizen sehingga harus dirawat oleh di Divisi 4. Tapi meskipun sudah hampir dibunuh dan dikhianati, Hinamori-_fukutaichou_ tetap mempercayai Aizen," tambah Rukia.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entahlah. Padahal hampir semua Shinigami terutama Hitsugaya-taichou sudah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Aizen. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa melupakannya. Dia juga mengatakan kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, dan dia harus segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini," mendengar cerita itu, membuat Ichigo bisa sedikit merasakan penderitaan Hinamori meskipun dia tidak pernah berbicara dengannya.

"Aku… akan menemui dia," ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba dan membuat Orihime dan Rukia membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Apa katamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Entahlah. Tapi rasanya… aku ingin menemuinya sekarang juga. Aku pun tidak tahu dengan perasaan ini…" lirih Ichigo.

Rukia pun terdiam sejenak. Sesaat kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah." Rukia berdiri dan mengambil _soul candy _Chappy yang ada di saku roknya. "Sekarang kita ke tempat Urahara dan memintanya untuk membukakan _Senkaimon_."

Ichigo tersenyum. "Iya!"

~(^_^)~

Sesampai Ichigo dan Rukia di _Soul Society_ –Orihime tidak ikut karena bahaya jika melewati _Dangai_- mereka pun memutuskan untuk langsung mencari Momo.

"Kira-kira dia ada di mana?" tanya Ichigo saat mereka sedang berjalan di sekitar Divisi 6.

"Sepertinya di Divisi 5. Kudengar dia tidak pernah keluar dari _Seireitei _sejak kejadian _itu_. Dengan kata lain Hinamori-_fukutaichou_ ada di Divisi 5," jawab Rukia panjang lebar.

"Hmm…" Ichigo pun melihat sekeliling. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap satu sosok. Sosok yang selama ini selalu diingatnya.

"Itu…" Ichigo menunjuk ke sosok yang berada di dekat ruang kerja Renji yang berseberangan dengan barak tempat mereka berdiri itu. Rukia pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Ichigo.

Mata Rukia terbelalak untuk sesaat.

"Itu Hinamori-_fukutaichou_," ujar Rukia.

"Hinamori-_fukutaichou_? Jadi benar dia…" Ichigo tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok _Shinigami_ itu.

"Ayo kita ke sana," ajak Rukia.

"Ya," Ichigo dan Rukia pun berlari ke arah sosok itu.

Saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dekat sosok itu, Ichigo terdiam sejenak.

Rukia menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa? Cepat panggil dia!" perintah Rukia setengah berbisik –takut sosok itu akan mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Ba… baik…" Ichigo pun menarik nafas sejenak. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit gugup.

"Hinamori-_fukutaichou_!" panggil Ichigo.

Rukia yang mendengarnya sedikit heran. Sejak kapan Ichigo menjadi sesopan ini? Seingatnya Ichigo itu tidak pernah menggunakan embel-embel '_Taichou_' atau '_Fukutaichou_' kepada siapapun. Bahkan meskipun Hitsugaya sudah ratusan kali menyuruh Ichigo untuk memanggilnya 'Hitsugaya-_taichou_' tapi dia tetap tidak mau.

Ichigo yang baru sadar buru-buru menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dia sendiri pun juga heran.

_Shinigami_ yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ya? Apa tadi kalian memanggilku?" tanyanya sopan.

"Eeh… anu…" seketika pikiran Ichigo rasanya kosong. Dia tidak tahu mau bicara apa lagi.

Aneh. Biasanya di depan setiap orang dia bisa bersikap cuek, blak-blakan, keras kepala. Tapi entah kenapa di depan gadis itu dia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang _Shinigami_ –Hinamori Momo- lagi karena Ichigo tidak menjawab.

"Anu…"

"Dia ingin berbicara dengan anda," ujar Rukia tiba-tiba.

Ichigo tersentak kaget. Dia segera menatap Rukia dengan pandangan marah campur kesal. Kenapa si _midget_ itu bicara dengan blak-blakan seperti itu? Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Bicara denganku?" tanya Momo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Momo lagi.

"Tentang…" Rukia mengelus dagunya berpikir. Tampaknya tadi dia belum menyiapkan apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Ichigo hanya bisa memberikan _death glare_ terus ke arah Rukia.

"Aah ya. Dia meminta anda untuk mengantarnya keliling Seireitei," Rukia akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang pas.

"Keliling Seireitei? Kenapa harus aku? Kan ada Kuchiki-_san_ yang bisa mengantarnya. Bukankah kalian berteman akrab?" tanya Momo entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Saya lagi ada urusan dengan Ukitake-_taichou_," jawab Rukia kali ini dengan lancar. "Karena para _Shinigami_ yang lain juga sibuk, makanya saya minta tolong anda saja yang mengantarnya."

"Tapi…" Momo tampak ragu.

"Saya mohon, Hinamori-_fukutaichou_…" Rukia mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya. "Apa lagi ini 'kan kesempatan bagus. Sudah lama anda tidak berjalan-jalan. Sekali-kali hiruplah udara segar. Siapa tahu kesehatan anda bisa membaik," Rukia menggunakan kemampuan aktingnya yang sempurna.

"Hmm…" Momo masih berpikir. Sesaat kemudian, dia pun mengangguk. "Baiklah…"

'Yes!' Rukia berteriak senang dalam hati. Tapi di luar dia masih menjaga _image_ nya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang… ngg…"

"Ichigo. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," ujar Ichigo seakan mengerti pikiran Momo.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki-_kun_, ayo kita berangkat," Momo tersenyum membuat wajah Ichigo memerah.

Rukia pun menatap mereka berdua. Saat mereka sudah tidak tampak lagi karena sudah berbelok, Rukia tersenyum. "Berusahalah… Ichigo…"

* * *

TBC

A/N: Yak! Selesai XD

Pertama-tama Mitsu rencana mau buat Ichigo nya IC! Tapi Mitsu memang paling enggak jago buat IC =_=

Dan juga Mitsu bingung mau buat judulnya apa. Akhirnya setelah dipikir sekian lama, Mitsu putuskan untuk buat judulnya "Disappear"

Dan sekalian Mitsu mau request -kalau mau- Pair ByakuHisa atau Fic yang Gore~ *Dilempar*

Mind to review, minna-san?


End file.
